


Acheron

by Goreana



Series: Acheron [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goreana/pseuds/Goreana
Summary: Życie Molly nabrało nowego tempa, a Sherlock... Sherlock jest sobą.





	1. Chapter 1

Molly obudziła się w dziwnie dobrym humorze. Doskonale wiedziała od jakiegoś czasu, że zbliża się Huragan Sherlock, ale nawet myśl o tym nie popsuła jej poranka. Wraz z Watsonami nazywali tak dzień w którym Sherlock był bardziej złośliwy, wredny i wkurzający. Jego towarzystwo stawało się większą katorgą niż wtedy gdy miał po prostu zły humor. Nikt nie miał pojęcia dlaczego akurat ten dzień sobie wybrał. Mężczyzna nie był skory do zwierzeń i nawet John nie wyciągnął z niego prawdy. Mimo to dawał w kość każdemu jakby chciał podzielić się swym bólem. Albo sprawić cierpienie u innych by nie czuć się osamotnionym. Którakolwiek opcja była prawdziwa i tak nic nie powstrzyma młodego Holmesa. Tak przynajmniej skrycie uważała Molly. I trochę podziwiała jego odwagę pod tym kątem-ona nigdy nie umiała narzucać swoich uczuć.  
Kobieta wstała powoli z łóżka i przeciągnęła się. Była sobota a ona bez problemu mogła w końcu się wyspać. Ostatnie tygodnie obfitowały w ciągłą harówę. Dziwiła ją ilość zmarłych-część mogła wykluczyć jako ofiary w sprawach Holmesa, inni umierali w miarę możliwości naturalnie. A jednak coś było w tym dziwnego i niepokojącego. Jej serce fana kryminałów od razu wyłapało, że coś jest nie tak, ale postanowiła zostawić to Sherlockowi.  
"Ja tylko badam zwłoki" pomyślała. "Nie baw się w detektywa tylko skup na pracy."  
Wchodząc do kuchni napotkała spojrzenie jej rozleniwionego kota. Leżał na stole niczym król i pogardliwie oceniał swoją panią.  
-Wiem, że nie wyglądam za dobrze.-nasypała mu karmę do miski. Kot tylko miałknął przeciągle i podszedł do jedzenia. Powąchał zawartość, prychnął i wrócił na stół gdzie zazwyczaj się wylegiwał. Molly mogła przysiąc, że na pyszczku pupila odmalowała się czysta pogarda.  
-Nie dostaniesz nowej karmy, dopóki nie zjesz tej-mruknęła.  
Kiedy chciała zrobić śniadanie dla siebie, zaskoczyła ją pustka w lodówce. No może nie do końca bo w środku był napoczęty keczup i resztki mleka do kawy. Westchnęła i zamknęła z trzaskiem drzwiczki. Postanowiła zrobić drobne zakupy by mieć co zjeść a dopiero potem wybrać się by dokupić resztę potrzebnych rzeczy.  
Spojrzała na lustro przy drzwiach. Zmierzwione w czasie snu włosy ujarzmiła zwykłą gumką tworząc koka z "artystycznym nieładem". Do sklepu miała blisko więc nawet nie starała się by założyć coś innego niż piżamę. Wyglądając za okno zmieniła jednak zdanie i zabrała bluzę.  
-Zaraz wracam!-krzyknęła do kota a ten miauknął ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
Szybko zbiegała po schodach. Lubiła to z głupiego powodu-tęsknota do wspomnień z dzieciństwa. Przynajmniej Sherlock uważa to za głupie bo w końcu to sentyment.  
Otworzyła drzwi wyjściowe i odetchnęła zimnym powietrzem. Chłód dostał się do płuc pobudzając kobietę i dodając trochę więcej energii. Molly uśmiechnęła się promiennie, ale szybko zmarkotniała. Przechodząc przez ulicę natknęła się na grupę turystów (sądząc po ilości aparatów musieli być to azjaci), która ewidentnie się z niej śmiała.  
"Tak, tak. Jesteście w Londynie i uważacie to za fenomen. Poczekajcie, aż zobaczycie ludzi w gorszym stanie niż ja."  
***  
Wolny czas Molly planowała spędzić na oglądaniu ulubionych seriali, ale po szybkim rekonesansie doszła do wniosku, że to jednak zły pomysł. Jej mieszkanie od dawna było bardziej zagracone i zakurzone niż powinno, więc korzystając z wolnego postanowiła zrobić porządek.  
Żeby lepiej się sprzątało włączyła swoją ulubioną muzykę. Dzięki temu nie był też tak cicho. Wyciągając potrzebne rzeczy zauważyła, że Toby korzystał z delikatnego ciepła i wygrzewał się na parapecie.  
"Kot nie przeszkadza, można sprzątać!" pomyślała ucieszona. Klasnęła w dłonie i szybko zabrała się do pracy.  
Po godzinie salon, kuchnia i łazienka lśniły czystością. W przedpokoju zaś stało parę kartonów wypełnionych niepotrzebnymi rzeczami i makulaturą. Stare kocisko nie było jednak szczęśliwe przez zniknięcie jego ulubionych ale poniszczonych zabawek (a właściwie strzępków, które z nich pozostały). Swe niezadowolenie okazywał w najgorszy sposób jaki koci świat mógł wymyślić-miaucząc przeraźliwe jakby był obdzierany ze skóry. Sądząc po pukaniu zza ściany kobieta mogła się domyślić, że nie tylko ją to drażniło.  
-No przestań już.-mruknęła kładąc małą porcję łososia na talerzyku. Położyła ją tuż obok suchej karmy dla kota. Toby jakby potraktowany zaklęciem przestał miauczeć i zajął się jedzeniem.  
-Jesteś wstrętny, wiesz?  
W odpowiedz dostała tylko ciche prychnięcie i mlaskanie.  
Zabrała się znów do roboty i po chwili słychać było szum odkurzacza mieszający się z melodią muzyki.  
Wysprzątała pokój gościnny i teraz nie było tam ani odrobiny kurzu. Wszystko było świeże i czyste. Molly pozbyła się też zbędnych ozdób, które zaczęły jej przeszkadzać. W ten sposób zapełniła kolejne pół kartonu. Po zmienieniu pościeli na czystą w odcieniach brązów uśmiechnęła się.  
Usatysfakcjonowana wyglądem nowego pokoju rozejrzała się jeszcze raz by upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Było schludnie i przestrzennie a jedynymi ozdobami była lampka na stoliku i mały model anatomiczny człowieka (ten sam, który dostała od taty gdy miała dwanaście lat). Pokój wyglądał tak jakby znów miał gościć pewną szczególną osobę i sprostać jej wszystkim oczekiwaniom.  
Otworzyła jeszcze okno by przewietrzyć pomieszczenie i przeszła do swojej sypialni. Tam zrobiła dokładnie to samo co w pokoju na przeciwko. A nawet więcej ponieważ z tego pokoju wyniosła aż trzy kartony zbędnych rzeczy. Spojrzała szybko na staromodny budzik wskazujący dokładnie dwanaście minut po jedenastej by znów zabrać się do pracy.  
Była bardzo pochłonięta odkurzaniem swojej sypialni i nie słyszała wołającego ją mężczyzny.  
-Molly?! Mooolly! Gdzie jesteś?!  
Dopiero dźgnięcie w plecy sprawiło, że podskoczyła wystraszona.  
-Uspokój się.-usłyszała-To tylko ja.  
Odwróciła się i zobaczyła sylwetkę Sherlocka. A raczej jego płaszcz ponieważ był zbyt blisko by mogła zobaczyć coś więcej. Musiałaby podnieść głowę by ujrzeć jego twarz, ale była zbyt speszona nagłym wtargnięciem mężczyzny. No i samą jego osobą.  
-Co cię tu sprowadza?-zapytała po tym jak wyłączyła odkurzacz. Niepewnie oparła go o swoje łóżko i wyszła z sypialni. Za nią podążył Sherlock o dziwo nic nie mówiąc.  
-Witam, panie Watson.-przywitała się grzecznie poprawiając poplamioną bluzkę. Teraz było jej jeszcze bardziej wstyd. Dwóch mężczyzn zobaczyło ją niechlujnie ubraną a myśl o tym wywołała delikatny rumieniec na twarzy kobiety.  
W salonie siedział John ciężko oddychając jakby gonił kogoś przez dłuższy czas. Prawdopodobnie Sherlock znów na niego nie zaczekał i Watson musiał biegnąć za nim spory kawałek. Zmartwiona Molly podała mu szybko szklankę wypełnioną sokiem pomarańczowym, co mężczyzna przyjął z wielką wdzięcznością.  
-Daj spokój, Molly-westchnął oddając jej szklankę-Jestem tylko osiem lat starszy od ciebie. Chyba możesz w końcu mówić mi po imieniu.  
-Ja...  
-Czemu nie ma cię dzisiaj w pracy?-przerwał im poirytowany detektyw. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona w jakimś dziwnym grymasie niezadowolenia.  
-Mam wolny dzień.  
-Powinnaś być w kostnicy bo ten nowy idiota nie potrafi nic zrobić porządnie!  
-Mogę sprawdzić, co jest nie tak, ale...-zasugerowała cicho gdy znów Holmes przerwał jej wypowiedź.  
-Świetnie!-mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie i udał się w stronę drzwi.  
-Ale dopiero jutro, kiedy przyjdę do pracy.-dokończyła starając się brzmieć na pewną siebie i swojej decyzji. Rzadko mu odmawiała, właściwie nigdy, ale nauczyła się tego obserwując jego relację z Johnem Watsonem. Odmawiając Sherlockowi Holmesowi należy być bezwzględnie pewnym siebie oraz tego co się mówi. W innym przypadku to nie ma najmniejszego sensu.  
-Dlaczego? I tak nie masz lepszej opcji na spędzenie popołudnia-wzruszył ramionami jakby to było oczywiste.-Mieszkanie masz już wysprzątane. Tylko nie rozumiem po co przygotowałaś pokój gościnny, skoro w najbliższej przyszłości nie zamierzam tutaj nocować.  
Choć Molly przywykła do jego przytyków (a przynajmniej sobie wmawiała, że przywykła aby być mniej to odczuwać) ta uwaga mocno zabolała. Wiedziała, że już więcej nie poprosi ją o tak wielką pomoc. Mógł jednak to zachować dla siebie i nie psuć jej dobrego samopoczucia po tym co zrobiła tego dnia.  
-Proszę cię-szepnęła-Wyjdź.  
-Słucham?-zdziwił się. Co się działo z tą posłuszną panną Hooper, która była na każde jego zawołanie?  
-Nie udawaj, wiem, że to usłyszałeś. -spojrzała prosto w oczy, które przeszywały ją na wskroś-Wyjdź i daj mi spokój. To mój wolny dzień, którego nie miałam od ponad dwóch miesięcy przez ciągłe pomaganie ci. Jestem tak zapracowana, że własny kot przestał traktować mnie jak kogoś bliskiego i stałam się dla niego gościem. Gościem we własnym mieszkaniu!-zarumieniła się przez podniesienie głosu- Włosy mi się przerzedziły, paznokcie połamały a nawet schudłam. Wiesz czemu? Oczywiście, że tak, ale powiem to na głos. To wszystko dlatego, że chodzę ciągle zestresowana i pracuję po godzinach. Więc proszę. Daj mi dzisiaj spokój i wyjdź.  
Po krótkiej przemowie kobiety, która stała przed nim zawstydzona bardziej niż zazwyczaj, zapadła cisza. John był pod wrażeniem jej szczerości, ale też pełen współczucia. Nie miał pojęcia, że patolog tyle robiła dla jego przyjaciela. Spojrzał więc z wyrzutem na bruneta ale ten nie zwrócił uwagii na to. Za to wpatrywał się uważnie oceniając postawę brązowowłosej po czym skinął głową i szybko wyszedł z mieszkania.  
-Przepraszam za niego, Molls. Od rana jest nieznośny dla każdego...  
-Dziękuję nawet jeśli to nie od ciebie chcę usłyszeć przeprosiny.  
***  
Wieczór nadszedł wyjątkowo wolno a czas ciągnął niemiłosiernie długo. To miał być dobry, spokojny dzień, który zamierzała poświęcić na zadbanie o mieszkanie i o siebie. Ale nie wyszło. Po niemiłym wydarzeniu sprzed południa, Molly szybko dokończyła sprzątać i pozbyła się sterty kartonów. Nie chciała porzucać zajęcia, tym bardziej, że zostało jej niewiele do końca. A gdy to udało się, czym prędzej zarzuciła na siebie gruby koc i włączyła jeden z ulubionych filmów romantycznych.  
Toby mruczał zadowolony i ocierał się o dłoń swej pani prosząc o więcej pieszczot. Poświęciła mu sporo czasu, by znów stać się centrum jego kociego wszechświata, a nie być osobą, która tylko karmi i sprząta kuwetę. I opłaciło się, chociaż kosztowało ją to sporą ilość ryby i nieustanne, trzygodzinne pieszczoty. Kot mruczał ucieszony wtulając się w bok kobiety i chłonąc jej ciepło.  
Na ekranie telewizora pojawiły się napisy końcowe a Molly wstała i wytarła łzy, które spływały po jej drobnej twarzy. Jak ona zazdrościła tym wszystkim fikcyjnym postaciom! Wyjęła lody z zamrażalnika i z lodówki otwartą butelkę wina, by polepszyć sobie humor. A po włączeniu następnego filmu usadowiła się na swoim stałym miejscu.  
Mlasnęła z uciechy próbując nowego smaku swoich ulubionych lodów. Wtedy też na ekranie bohaterka filmu zerwała z facetem z którym przespała się poprzedniej nocy.  
-I dobrze mu tak!-mruknęła rozkoszując się kolejną porcją. Kocie miauknięcie potwierdziło jej rację.  
Jedną ze scen zagłuszył dźwięk telefonu, który myślała, że jest wyciszony. Znajoma melodia coraz głośniej i głośniej dawała o sobie znać, aż w końcu (niechętnie) Molly odebrała połączenie.  
-Tak?-zapytała zatrzymując za pomocą pilota film.  
-Witaj, Molly.-usłyszała głos Johna.-Wybacz, że tak późno, ale muszę cię o coś poprosić.  
-Nie szkodzi, mów śmiało.  
Akurat Johnowi pomogłaby bez wahania. Wiedziała, że ma żonę, która jest w ciąży, więc różnie to bywało i czasem on też tej pomocy potrzebował.  
-Widzisz... nie powinienem o to prosić, zważywszy na wcześniejszą sytuację.  
-Oh, John. Przejdź do rzeczy.  
-Mary źle się czuje i nie mogę jej zostawić-doktor tłumaczył się dalej powodując rozbawienie u Hooper.-A powinienem coś teraz zrobić. I muszę ciebie o to poprosić. A nie powinienem.  
-John!-zaśmiała się głośno a Toby uniósł z ciekawości pyszczek by zobaczyć z czego śmieje się jego pani. To był ostatnio bardzo rzadki widok.  
-Tak? Gadam od rzeczy, prawda?  
-Yup.-przytaknęła i kiwnęła głową, choć rozmówca tego nie widział.  
-Molly... Mogłabyś sprawdzić co z Sherlockiem? Od pięciu godzin nie daje znaku życia. Nie wiem co się z nim dzieje a nie mogę opuścić domu. Na dodatek dzisiaj jest dzień Huraganu. Normalnie nie prosiłbym cię... nie pchał w jego stronę gdy ma zły humor, ale dzisiaj... dzisiaj jest dla niego ciężki dzień i....  
-Wiesz, że...-westchnęła i pokręciła głową. Znała Johna a w jego głosie słychać było desperację i strach. Musiał nieźle się martwić o przyjaciela. No i dzisiaj był przecież dzień Huraganu Sherlock.  
-Proszę.  
Złamał ją. Nie chciała się zgodzić, ale tym jednym słówkiem złamał silną wolnę Molly.  
-Jasne. Niedługo do niego podjadę i dam ci znać.  
-Dziękuję Molls! Nawet nie wiesz jaka jesteś wspaniała.  
Miliony przeprosin i podziękowań ze strony Johna później, Molly stała przed swoją kamienicą i czekała na zamówioną wcześniej taksówkę.  
"A mogłam się zgodzić, żeby mi zwrócił za nią. Miałabym więcej funtów na to dobre wino, które dostałam od Mycrofta za pomoc w tamtej sekcji zwłok. Jest cholernie drogie!"  
***  
Wysiadając na Baker Street nie miała dobrego przeczucia. Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że stanie się coś złego, ale zignorowała ją. W końcu obiecała Johnowi, że mu pomoże.  
"Może niech lepiej on kupi mi to wino? Pewnie gdybym powiedziała o tej sytuacji Mary, to oberwałoby się obojgu. Johnowi i Sherlockowi."  
Otworzyła cicho drzwi nie chcąc budzić pani Hudson. Było już po dwudziestej trzeciej więc starsza kobieta pewnie już powoli zasypiała, albo od dawna chrapała w swoim łóżku. Więdząc jednak, że nie zamyka drzwi (no bo, kto by chciał okraść dom samego Sherlocka Holmesa?) wkradła się i jak zwykle po cichu weszła na górę. Zapukała trzy razy, ale nikt jej nie otworzył.  
Poczuła wibrację telefonu i szybko wyjęła go z kieszeni kurtki.  
'Jesteś już na miejscu? John.'  
Tego numeru nie miała zapisanego, więc szybko dodała go do kontaktów i podpisała tylko imieniem mężczyzny. Po co mu dwa numery telefonu? Może to Mary? Zapyta o to przy najbliższej okazji.  
'Właśnie zapukałam, ale nie otwiera. Może go nie ma?'  
'Jestem pewien, że tam jest. Gdzie indziej by się zaszył? Możesz śmiało wejść do środka. Zwykle nie otwiera drzwi.'  
'Dobrze.'  
Tak jak sugerował jej Watson, otworzyła drzwi i szybko, nie robiąc hałasu, weszła do środka.  
-Sherlock?-zapytała głośno. Nie było go w salonie ani w innych zakątkach mieszkania, co Molly sprawdziła dokładnie.  
'Nie ma go!'  
'Szlag by trafił tego kretyna! Miał siedzieć w domu i nie ruszać się stamtąd! Obiecał mi to!'  
Zanim zdążyła odpisać co robić, dostała kolejną wiadomość tekstową.  
'Mam u Ciebie wielki dług i obiecuję spłacić go jak najszybciej, ale muszę prosić Cię znów o coś.'  
'Co takiego, panie Watson?'  
'Zostań do jego powrotu, proszę. Sprawdź czy niczego nie brał. Chodzi mi o narkotyki. Błagam Molly!"  
'Lepiej dowiedz się od pana Holmesa jakie wino mi ostatnio kupił. Po tym wszystkim zasłużyłam na dwie butelki.'  
'Kupię Ci trzy za to!'  
Patolog czekała tylko pół godziny nim detektyw wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Przez ten czas Molly cierpliwie czekała siedząc na fotelu Johna i wystukiwała rytm swojej ulubionej melodii. Zamyślona po raz kolejny tego dnia nie zauważyła pojawienia się mężczyzny. Nie słyszała ani skrzypienia schodów ani szybkich kroków, które świadczyły o jego przybyciu. Dopiero słowa bruneta podziałały.  
-Możesz napisać mu, że wszystko jest w porządku.-warknął.  
-Czy ty zawsze musisz być taki niemiły dla wszystkich?-odważyła się zadać pytanie, które męczyło ją od dawna.  
-Prawda czasem boli.  
-Jest różnica między szczerością a byciem tak chamskim, jakim ty bywasz.  
Wzruszył ramionami i odwiesił płaszcz na wieszak stojący tuż przy drzwiach. Nie spuszczał wzroku z kobiety siedzącej na niewłaściwym (według niego) miejscu. Pisała smsa do jego jedynego przyjaciela nie patrząc na przybyłego detektywa. Właściwie nie podniosła wzroku ani razu od chwilli jego przybycia. Kiedy skończyła pisać na telefonie, wstała i badawczo omiotła go wzrokiem.  
-Masz kartkę?  
-Nie.  
Widocznie odetchnęła z ulgą i znów coś napisała Johnowi. Pewnie wypytywał o stan mężczyzny, czy znów czegoś nie brał. Oh, John.  
-W takim razie idę. Do zobaczenia.  
-Zaczekaj!  
Sherlock zawołał jakby wyrwany z jakiegoś transu i złapał ją za ramię zatrzymując gościa tuż przed drzwiami.  
-Zaczekaj.-poprosił ciszej.-Jestem ci winien przeprosiny. Nie powinienem mówić tego wszystkiego. Ani robić tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy. Nie chciałem cię urazić ani skrzywdzić. Przepraszam.  
Molly zaskoczona mrugnęła parę razy oczami. Myśląc, że to sen uszczypnęła się niezauważalnie w dłoń. Ale to nie był sen. Sherlock Holmes naprawdę ją przeprosił! Widocznie był bardzo szczery w swych słowach ponieważ cała jego sylwetka wyrażała pokorę za niewłaściwe postępowanie i nadzieję na wybaczenie z jej strony.  
-Dziękuję.  
-Wybaczysz mi?  
-Chyba zasłużyłeś, skoro zdobyłeś się na taki gest. Tak, wybaczam ci. Ale to nie znaczy, że znów możesz wysługiwać się mną i traktować jak służącą bez jakichkolwiek skrupułów.  
Po usłyszeniu tych słów Sherlock schylił się i nieoczekiwanie pocałował ją. Mocno. Długo. Desperacko. Smakował jej usta jakby chciał zapamiętać wszystkie szczegóły ich dotyczące. To był początek lawiny która spłynęła na Molly. Powoli zdejmowali z siebie ubrania, zostawiając z nich szlak kierujący prosto do pokoju mężczyzny. Nikt nigdy nie był w środku (nawet John!), więc nie wiedziała czego ma się spodziewać. Fragmentów ciał czy idealnego porządku? Braku łóżka czy wygodnego łoża godnego członka rodziny królewskiej? Była mile zaskoczona widząc przyjemne dwuosobowe posłanie i mnóstwo półek wypełnionych książkami, które zasłaniały ściany całkowicie.  
Powoli pocałunki zmieniały się i nabierały na sile. Stawały się bardziej namiętne i pełne pragnienia. Do tego stopnia, że przysłoniły Molly otaczający ją świat i pochłonęły. Stojąc nago przed oceniającym wzrokiem mężczyzny poczuła się skrępowana. Wiedziała, że jej ciało nie było idealne. Miała rozstępy tu i ówdzie, a jak dobrze by się przypatrzyć to można było zauważyć ślady celulitu na udach. No i te małe piersi będące zmorą kobiety!  
-Jesteś piękna. Najpiękniejsza.  
Słysząc to nabrała trochę odwagi do dalszych poczynań. Z delikatnie trzęsącymi się dłońmi dotknęła nagiej klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. Był taki szczupły! Mógł niejedną kobietę wpędzić w kompleksy. Sunęła dłońmi po ciele ukochanego, poznając go kawałek po kawałku. Spragniony kobiecego ciała miał jednak inne plany i wziął ją na ręce by szybko położyć na łóżku. Tam oddali się poznawaniu swoich ciał.  
-Kocham cię.  
Szept Sherlocka przemknął pomiędzy ich wspólnymi jękami. Zaskoczona Molly pozwoliła by łzy radości spłynęły po policzkach.  
Dotyk ukochanego w porządanych miejscach działał cuda. Dopiero teraz rozumiała o co tak naprawdę chodziło tym wszystkim bohaterkom uwielbianych przez nią romansów. Zroumiała ich uczucia, lęki i niepewności. To co widziała na ekranie, szybko stało się jasne i takie prawdziwe dla niej. Jeszcze nigdy nie była taka rozpalona ani nikogo tak nie pragnęła jak jego. Wcześniej był jak zakazany owoc, a gdy stał się dostępny był jeszcze bardziej kuszący. Jego dotyk palił skórę w każdym dotkniętnym miejscu, w efekcie czego, całe ciało brązowowłosej płonęło z namiętności. Nie pamiętała czy kiedykolwiek czuła się tak podczas seksu. Chyba nawet Tom nie umiał sprawić, że było jej tak dobrze.  
Głośny jęk oznaczający orgazm kobiety przeciął powietrze. Chwilę po niej spełnienie osiągnął także i jej ukochany. To była najszczęśliwsza chwila jaką przeżyła w ostatnim czasie. O ile nie w życiu Molly. Rozkosz od ukochanego! Gdyby tylko miała komu o tym powiedzieć!  
Leżeli przez chwilę nie ruszając się po przeżytych doznaniach. Ona próbowała unormować oddech, zaś on wciąż chłonął bliskość ciała kobiety. Było przyjemnie i bardzo intymnie.  
-Irene, jesteś taka piękna.  
Słowa, które wypłynęły z ust Sherlocka zmroziły ją a serce na moment przestało bić. Nie mogła się przez sekundę ruszyć ponieważ gorycz zalała całe jej ciało.  
"Jak ja mogłam być taka głupia?!" krzyczała na siebie w myślach. Dopiero teraz zauważyła zamglony i rozmyty wzrok kochanka. "Jak mogłam dać się tak podejść?! Boże, jestem taką głupią idiotką!"  
Chrząknęła i cicho odpowiedziała widząc jak on wpatruje się w jej twarz. "A raczej twarz Irene, którą pewnie widzi zamiast mnie."  
-Muszę iść.  
Ubrała się bardzo szybko i uciekła nie zważając na nawoływania. Można powiedzieć, że cudem dorwała taksówkę o tej porze. Była ostatnią na ulicy. Nie było już więcej jakichkolwiek pojazdów w pobliżu Baker Street, ale tym razem dopisało jej szczęście. Kierowcą był starszy mężczyzna, który ewidentnie śpieszył się do domu. Mimo to zgodził się zawieźć Hooper do jej mieszkania. Wyprosiła u niego też jak najszybszą jazdę by czym prędzej być w domu. Oczywiście wynagrodziła mu to o wiele za dużym (jak na jej gust) napiwkiem.  
Dopiero będąc u siebie, pozwoliła sobie by emocje wypełniły jej ciało. Wtedy też szloch wydarł się z jej gardła a łzy przysłoniły widok. Zaskoczony Toby próbował pocieszyć swoją panią, ale żadna jego zabawka nie poprawiła jej humoru.  
Otarła łzy po tym jak uderzyła w ścianę, którą przeoczyła. Zrzuciła buty w salonie i pobiegła do łazienki. Tam zdjęła wszystkie ubrania i wraz z kurtką wrzuciła je do pralki. Włączyła odpowiedni program mając nadzieję, że choć to pomoże zatrzeć jakiekolwiek wspomnienie i uczucia, które osiadły na nich. Chcąc się ich też pozbyć z siebie, weszła pod zimny prysznic pod którym dość długo szorowała skórę nie bacząc na temperaturę wody. Kiedy to nie pomogło, przesunęła na ciepłą i usiadła kuląc się jak tylko mogła.  
-Dlaczego?-płakała trzęsąc się-Dlaczego to zawsze mnie spotyka?!  
Ciepła woda nie przyniosła jej ukojenia. Zamiast niego, dotarło uświadomienie. Te wszystkie czułe słówka, które Sherlock szeptał tego wieczoru. Te komplementy i pochwały. A nawet przeprosiny! To wszystko nie było dla niej, dla Molly, tylko dla kobiety. Tej kobiety. Poczuła ból w piersi i załkała jeszcze głośniej. Co było z nią nie tak, że nie mogła choć raz dostać tego, czego pragnęła? Wiedziała, że powinna pogodzić się z tym już dawno, ale nie mogła. Nadzieja ciągle rozbudzała się na nowo, za każdym razem gdy on był dla niej miły. Ból w okolicach serca wzmocnił się.  
"Czy to tak boli, gdy serce pęka?"  
W tym momencie, gdzieś w środku Molly Hooper zakiełkowała myśl o tym, że Sherlock nie jest jednak taki dobry za jakiego go miała.


	2. Chapter 2

W prosektorium panowała cisza. Momentami przerywało ją sapnięcie albo odgłosy głęboko wdychanego powietrza, które były bardziej gwałtowniejsze niż postukiwanie wykładanych narzędzi o metalowy blat.  
Sala była niezwykle czysta i sterylna. Nawet bardziej niż zazwyczaj, co Molly przyznała z uciechą. Była zadowolona z pracy nowych ludzi a to zdecydowanie jej ułatwiało załatwianie wszelkich czynności związanych z pracą patologa.  
Na wysokim stole leżał zsiniały mężczyzna. Wysoki, masywny, o wielkich stopach. Byłby wyższy gdyby miał głowę a z tego co wiedziała, Sherlock dalej jej szukał. Powoli i dokładnie zajęła się opisywaniem stanu mężczyzny. Mówiła do dyktafonu o każdym siniaku czy zadrapaniu bardzo szczegółowo, po czym przeszła do złamań kończyn. Mężczyzna prawdopodobnie został wypchnięty z piątego piętra budynku. Przynajmniej na to wskazywały wszelkie ślady powierzchniowe na ciele. Musiało to być gdzieś na obrzeżach, bez świadków, inaczej już dawno byłoby o nim słychać w wiadomościach.  
Kolejnym krokiem było zajrzenie do środka ciała. W tym celu kobieta nacięła skórę na klatce piersiowej pod obojczykami i złączyła dwa nacięcia w jedno, wzdłuż mostka. Powstało sławetne Y o którym często wspominają autorzy kryminałów.  
Odchylając fałdy skóry Molly poczuła drażniący zapach. Był on bardzo nieprzyjemny, przez co musiała na moment przerwać swoją pracę. Woń zaczęła przeszkadzać coraz bardziej i bardziej. Patolog usiadła na pobliskim krześle i odetchnęła głęboko. Czuła się jakby znów po raz pierwszy przeprowadzała sekcję zwłok. Wtedy też jej żołądek szalał czując rozkładającą się zgniliznę. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na przerwę ani na pójście do domu-dopiero zaczęła swoją zmianę. Odetchnęła więc głęboko skupiając się na cytrynowym zapachu środka do czyszczenia płytek. Wciągnęła powietrze głęboko jeszcze raz i jeszcze, aż poczuła się pewniej i mogła kontynuować to co robiła.  
Lubiła pobieranie próbek. Było w tym coś metodycznego, co pozwalało jej się odprężyć choć na moment. Mogła się skupić na czymś innym ponieważ od lat robiła to mechanicznie, mimo to jednak wciąż pozostawała myślami przy pracy. Kiedy zamykała w fiolce fragment wątroby, usłyszała trzask drzwi uderzających o ścianę.  
 _"Sherlock jak zawsze w czas"_ pomyślała i odłożyła naczynie, opisane i zamknięte, na odpowiedni stojak.  
Mężczyzna nie patrząc ani nie witając się, podszedł do zwłok i zaczął robić przy nich dziwne rzeczy. Molly mogła przysiąc, że widziała jak detektyw dźga ramie zwykłą igłą. Potrząsnęła głową. Już dawno nie zwracała mu uwagi wiedząc, że to bezcelowe.  
Chwilę później usłyszała kolejny, ale nieco cichszy trzask drzwi. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Johna rozmawiającego przez telefon.  
-Tak, będę w domu za pół godziny.-powiedział i pomachał na powitanie kobiecie-Dobrze. Będę za dwadzieścia minut i kupię mleko po drodze.  
Nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać znów przypatrywała się Sherlockowi. Był on w stanie głębokiej zadumy i żadne bodźce z zewnątrz nie docierały do niego. Raz po raz przystawał by wysunąć kolejne wnioski po których przystępował do innych działań na martwym ciele.  
 _"Czyżby to była szóstka? Może nawet siódemka?"_  
Gdzieś w trakcie mycia narzędzi usłyszała przemęczony głos Watsona, który zapewniał, że to niemożliwe by dotarł w dziesięć minut do domu i zrobił jeszcze w trakcie zakupy. Czy to tak kończą wszyscy zakochani? Przemęczeni i kłócący się o obowiązki domowe?  
Obaj mężczyźni tak nagle jak się pojawili , tak szybko wyszli pozostawiając ją samą. John zdążył jednak pożegnać się w sposób podobny do wcześniejszego przywitania, za to Sherlock za nic miał zwyczaje normalnych ludzi.  
Molly znów została sama w towarzystwie martwego, bezgłowego denata, więc wszystko było w porządku. Wszystko było tak jak zawsze-ona sam na sam z umarlakami. I jakoś nie zanosiło się na zmiany.  
***  
Im więcej czasu mijało od Incydentu tym bardziej była w stanie się do tego zdystansować. Pomagało w tym też ochłodzenie kontaktów z detektywem, które sam zainicjował ignorując jej osobę przy każdym spotkaniu. Przestał ją nachodzić w domu, po godzinach pracy, czy dzwonić z różnymi pierdołami o późnych godzinach. Być może przyczyniła się do tego kłótnia, którą usłyszała przez przypadek wychodząc ze szpitala.

Śpieszyła się po jedzenie ale przystanęła widząc rozjuszonego Johna. Nigdy nie widziała by ta dwójka się kłóciła więc ciekawość wzrosła.  
-Mógłbyś zachowywać się w końcu jak należy?-krzyczał-Ona tak ciężko pracuje a ty tylko ją wykorzystujesz! Sam widziałeś w jakim była stanie gdy byliśmy w mieszkaniu Molly miesiąc temu!  
-Nie moja wina, że nie umie o siebie zadbać.-Sherlock zaczął pisać wiadomość na telefonie- Jest dorosła, wie co robi.  
-Oczywiście, że wie! A mimo to pozwala się tak traktować. Wiesz jak to musi ją boleć?-warknął John- Wciąż nie możesz przeżyć, że odmówiła pomocy?! Ale nie dziwię się. No bo kto by śmiał odmówić WIELKIEMU SHERLOCKOWI HOLMESOWI?!  
-Nie musisz podkreślać tak bardzo mojej osoby, John.  
-Przeproś ją.-westchnął doktor-Raz w życiu ją przeproś. Albo daj spokój całkowicie bo ta dziewczyna nie zasłużyła na takiego... taką osobę w swoim życiu.  
W tej samej chwili dostała smsa, którego odruchowo szybko włączyła do przeczytania.  
'Nie ładnie podsłuchiwać, panno Hooper. SH.'

Molly ani razu nie poruszyła tego tematu. Na początku się bała. Nie chciała wyjść na osobę, która zdobywa partnera w taki sposób. Jak to przecież wyglądało z perspektywy osoby postronnej? Wykorzystała słynnego detektywa kiedy ten nie domagał.  
 _"To brzmi tak okropnie"_ myślała.  
A potem dostała wiadomość od Johna, która tylko podtrzymała jej przekonanie.  
'Był pod wpływem czegoś nowego. Nie pamięta żeby ktokolwiek był w jego mieszkaniu. Może to i lepiej, bo był bardziej znośny.'  
'PS. Niedługo dostaniesz obiecane wino.'  
***  
Wiadomość o śmierci Mary była szokiem dla wszystkich. Nie była bliską przyjaciółką Molly tak jak John, ale zabolało to ją równie mocno. I nie tylko ona miała takie zdanie. Greg Lestrade czy pani Hudson przepłakali długie godziny za blondynką.  
Molly kiedy tylko się dowiedziała, pod byle jakim pretekstem wyszła z pracy wcześniej i pojechała prosto do przyjaciół. Tam zastała płaczącego mężczyznę i dziecko, którego łzy wynikały bardziej ze strachu. Obiecała mu, że wszystkim się zajmie. Watson tylko pokiwał głową i zamknął się w sypialni.  
Opieka nad dzieckiem nie była łatwa, ale łagodny charakter Rosie wszystko ułatwiał. Molly nie musiała dużo się przy niej namęczyć i całkiem sprawnie łączyła pracę zawodową z opieką nad paromiesięcznym dzieckiem. Pomagała jej w tym pani Hudson, która przychodziła do dziecka podczas nieobecności patolog.  
John popadł w depresję. Nie wychodził z pokoju ani z nikim nie rozmawiał. Czasem było tylko słychać jego jęki i desperackie krzyki. Nawet nie jadł poza sytuacjami gdy kobieta go szantażowała.  
Trudne stały się też wizyty detektywa. Sherlock przychodził wiele razy. Pukał zniecierpliwiony do drzwi i jęczał rozczarowany widokiem Molly. Jakby był zazdrosny, że to ona tymczasowo mieszka z Johnem a nie on. Podczas każdej wizyty nie pozwalała mu przekroczyć progu mieszkania. I wciąż powtarzała to samo.  
-John nie chce z tobą rozmawiać. Proszę, idź. Daj mu czas.  
Jego mina, ten ból emanujący z każdej cząsteczki ciała prowadziła do łez. I chociaż on miał w nosie jej współczucie wciąż przeżywała dramaty mężczyzn. Aż w końcu zmęczona tym wszystkim poprosiła Watsona o pomoc. Stała pod drzwiami i mówiła o zaistniałej sytuacji dopóki nie dostała jednego ale za to bardzo treściwego smsa.  
'Jest ostatnią osobą, którą chcę widzieć. Nigdy nie poproszę go o pomoc. Już Moriarty był lepszy. Przekaż mu to, albo pokaż wiadomość. W każdym razie zrobisz jak uważasz.'  
Wykorzystała z bólem tekst podczas kolejnej wizyty detektywa. Już więcej się nie pojawił.  
Po wielu dniach a raczej po ponad miesiącu, cierpliwość sięgnęła swojego limitu. Wiedziała, że Johna zabolała utrata małżonki, ale musiał wziąć się w garść. Miał jeszcze dziecko, które od śmierci Mary nie widziało obojga rodziców i coraz ciężej to przeżywało.  
-Do jasnej cholery, Johnie Hamishu Watsonie!-krzyknęła waląc pięścią w drzwi. Zapalnikiem do tego był widok kolejnej, nietkniętej porcji jedzenia na podłodze-Otwórz te przeklęte drzwi, ogarnij się i wróć do swojej córki!  
Po dobijaniu się przez ponad godzinę, uzyskała efekt. Mężczyzna przekręcił klucz i wpuścił ją do środka. To co zobaczyła było niezłym szokiem. Wszędzie stały kartony wypełnione ciuchami i rzeczami osobistymi zmarłej.  
" _A więc to robił tyle czasu? Próbował się uporać z jej śladami?"_  
Widok osiwiałego Johna też był niezwykle szokujący. Jego zwykle blond włosy nabrały białego odcieniu. Tyle przeżytego stresu w końcu odcisnęło na nim ślad.  
-Mi też jej brakuje.-wyszeptała czując ciepło drugiej osoby.  
Stała po środku pokoju tuląc do siebie zrozpaczonego przyjaciela. Wszystkie bariery opadły i ona także zaczęła płakać ale z zupełnie innego powodu.  
***  
Naturalną koleją rzeczy było pogodzenie się przez Holmesa i Watsona. Nieważne jak wielka byłaby burza w ich życiu, zawsze wracali do swojej relacji. Przyjemnie było patrzeć jak lekarz wraca do życia i powoli rozpogadza się. Jak coraz więcej czasu poświęca córce i coraz mniej pomocy potrzebuje od przyjaciółki. Ucieszona kobieta wreszcie mogła zacząć spędzać więcej wolnego czasu we własnym mieszkaniu.  
Czasem Molly zastanawiała się tylko dlaczego John zbudowany z czystej dobroci, przyjaźnił się z uosobieniem wszelkich toksycznych cech. Szybko jednak odpędzała te głupie zagwozdki bowiem odpowiedź była niezwykle prosta. Z tego samego powodu co ona- Sherlock Holmes był piekielnie uzależniającą postacią.  
***  
-Powiedz to tak, jakbyś miał to na myśli. Powiedz to jakbyś tak faktycznie to czuł.  
-Proszę, Molly.  
-...  
-...  
-Zrób to.  
-Kocham cię, Molly.  
-Ja ciebie też kocham.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly spacerowała powoli ku Baker Street. Mogła podjechać taksówką, ale energia za bardzo ją rozpierała i wolała to wykorzystać. Im bliżej celu była, tym bardziej pochłaniały ją myśli. Dzięki ciepłej kurtce i ulubionemu, kolorowemu szalikowi, nie straszne jej było zimno ani mżawka, która co jakiś czas się pojawiała.

Poprzedniego dnia zadzwonił Sherlock. Myślała, że znów potrzebuje czegoś z kostnicy, więc w trakcie rozmowy zaczęła powoli się ubierać. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy detektyw powiedział, że chce się z nią spotkać! I to nie teraz, natychmiast w sprawach związanych z jego pracą. Holmes grzecznym tonem poprosił by pojawiła się na Baker Street **kiedy to jej pasuje** , **kiedy to ona** **ma czas i kiedy to ona by chciała.** Była w wielkim szoku, prawie wywróciła się podczas zapinania spodni. Myśląc o tym, było wstyd kobiecie za ledwo wyjąkaną odpowiedź. Mężczyzna obiecał jej poważną rozmowę na którą zasłużyła odnośnie pewnego wykonanego połączenia. Oczywistym było, że się zgodziła. Nawet jeśli kolejne odwiedziny w jego mieszkaniu nie było zachęcającą wizją.

Zapukała grzecznie do drzwi i poczekała, aż pani Hudson je otworzy. Minęła dłuższa chwila a po niej użyła dzwonka.

-Już idę! Już idę!-krzyczała starsza kobieta.

Molly cicho zachichotała.

-Dzień dobry!-przywitała się.

-Oh, witaj, Molly! Co ja ci mówiłam? Możesz wchodzić bez pukania.

-Tak, wiem, ale...

Machnięcie dłoni przerwało jej. Pani Hudson chyba powoli się oswajała z manierami patolog. W końcu, ponieważ zaczynało jej przeszkadzać każdorazowe tłumaczenie się.

-Idę oglądać mój serial. Chłopcy są na górze.

-Dziękuję.

Starsza kobieta nawet nie pożegnała się i zniknęła za drzwiami, skąd zaczęły dochodzić dźwięki jak z horroru.

_"Niemożliwe, żeby oglądała ten amerykański serial!"_

Rozpięła kurtkę i zdjęła szalik zanim weszła po schodach. W domu było bardzo ciepło i mogła się przegrzać. Delikatnie stawiała stopy, bojąc się ich trzeszczenia.

_"Ostatnim razem też tak skrzypiały... Nie myśl o tym, Molls!"_

Myślała, że po odbudowaniu górnej części budynku schody też naprawią.

 _"Widać Sherlockowi bardzo ciężko pogodzić się nawet z takimi zmianami."_   westchnęła.

 Po raz kolejny zapukała i czekała, aż ktoś pozwoli wejść do środka. Przeskakiwała z nogi na nogę, gdy ta cierpła lub zaczynała boleć od stania w jednym miejscu. Dość długo czekała zniecierpliwiona nim usłyszała chrząknięcie za plecami. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła starszego brata detektywa, który nie wyglądał zbytnio na zaskoczonego jej widokiem. Jak zwykle był nienagannie ubrany-miał na sobie dopasowany garnitur a w dłoni nieodłączną parasolkę.  Molly poczuła się nie na miejscu z jej czarnymi spodniami i kolorowym swetrem w paski. 

-Oh, panna Hooper.-usta przybrały coś na kształt krzywego uśmiechu.

-Dzień dobry, panie Holmes.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Przyglądał się badawczo kobiecie stojącej przed nim. Molly mogła przysiąc, że widziała błysk zaskoczenia, gdy jego wzrok na pozór szybko prześlizgnął się po jej brzuchu. Coś było nie tak?

-Nie doczeka się pani.-przesunął się koło niej i sięgnął do klamki-Johna nie ma a Sherlock pewnie jest... zajęty.

-Uhm...-zarumieniła się zawstydzona a czujny wzrok wciąż jej nie opuszczał.

Nie mając wyboru podążyła za starszym Holmesem i tak jak on, przystanęła parę kroków za progiem. Była zdziwiona widokiem jaki zastała. Na dodatek nie była pewna co zaskoczyło ją bardziej-idealne odwzorowanie dawnego wyglądu mieszkania, czy rzeczy należące do dziecka, które leżały w różnych dziwnych miejscach. 

-To pewnie małej panny Watson.-powiedział cicho Mycroft podnosząc spod stopy pluszaka.

-Ten króliczek? O tak, to zdecydowanie jej.-przytaknęła.

Nie mogąc patrzeć na chaos rozpętany w salonie, postanowiła posprzątać. Zaczęła od zbierania zabawek by potem pościerać plamy po jedzeniu. 

 _"Rosie pewnie nie chciała jeść, a Sherlock nie wiedział co zrobić."_  Tylko to tłumaczyło zastany przez nich armagedon.

W międzyczasie zrobiła herbatę czekającemu mężczyźnie. Wiedziała co gdzie się znajdowało-nie raz wpadała odwiedzić Johna, gdy ten jeszcze tu mieszkał. Odwrócona do mężczyzny plecami, nie mogła zobaczyć tego uśmieszku zadowolenia z ciepłego napoju.

Molly źle się czuła w mieszkaniu. Była skrępowana i zawstydzona, ale też czuła delikatną złość. Wszystko co ją otaczało, przypominało o wydarzeniach o których miała zapomnieć. Nie dała po sobie poznać, że czuje jakiekolwiek negatywne emocje. Przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że Mycroft Holmes miał odrobinę więcej przyzwoitości i nie powie na głos wszystkich obaw, które dręczą kobietę.

-Ma pani ciekawy sposób reagowania na stres.-usłyszała. Usiadła w końcu na kanapie (nie miała odwagi spocząć na jednym z foteli) i zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. 

 _"A jednak nie ma"_ pomyślała z uwagą wyczekując dalszych słów, ale te nie padły.

-Nie rozumiem?

-Kiedy dopada panią stres, zaczyna pani sprzątać albo szukać jakiegokolwiek zajęcia. To tłumaczy ilość nadgodzin sprzed paru lat.

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie była też zbytnio zaskoczona tym, że Mycroft miał wgląd w jej wszystkie dokumenty. W końcu to Uosobienie Rządu. 

Dyskretnie spojrzała na zegarek naścienny. Była już ponad godzinę na Baker Street a wciąż nie zobaczyła się z Sherlockiem!

 Cisza towarzyszyła im jeszcze przez moment. Dopiero wtedy oczekiwany detektyw pojawił się w salonie.

-Chyba nie masz ręki do dzieci, bracie.-powiedział Mycroft na powitanie.

-Mykie, wiem, że jesteś zazdrosny bo to nie ty jesteś jej ukochanym wujkiem.-Sherlock rzucił trzymaną zabawkę na stolik w kuchni.

-Wcale nie!

W czasie dziecięcej kłótni, Molly nie mogła się napatrzeć na tę dwójkę. Dorośli mężczyźni, obaj na liście najbardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi na świecie, a kłócili się jak małe dzieci! 

Kobieta prychnęła widząc jak młodszy z braci zainicjował rzucanie się zabawkami Rosie. 

-Przestaniecie?-zapytała unosząc lekko brew z podziwem. No bo w końcu kiedy nadarzy się kolejna okazja, żeby zobaczyć jak Rząd uderza parasolką młodszego brata? 

" _Ta sprawa z Eurus sprawiła, że poważnie zdziecinnieli... Oni tak zawsze okazywali sobie miłość? Już rozumiem panią Holmes..._ " pomyślała.

Jednak nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

-DOŚĆ!-krzyknęła a bracia zamarli w bezruchu. Miała ochotę się roześmiać przez ich dziwne pozy, ale musiała zachować powagę.  

" _Z Holmesami jak z dziećmi!"_

-Przyszłam tutaj porozmawiać, a nie patrzeć na cyrki jakie odwalacie.-dodała.

Dopiero te słowa przywołały ich do porządku i przypomniały, że nie byli sami. Obaj zaczęli poprawiać ubiór tak by znów wyglądać nienagannie. Molly z pewną fascynacją musiała przyznać, że ich niektóre ruchy i gesty były niezwykle podobne. Domyśliła się, że musieli te zachowania nabyć podpatrując swojego ojca-wiele dzieci tak robiło i w tym nie różnili się za bardzo, nieważne jak genialni byli.

Sherlock delikatnie odchrząknął i spojrzał na Molly.

-Przepraszam.

-Mycroft?

-Przepraszam panno Hooper, że była pani tego świadkiem.

-No dobrze.

Widocznie rozluźnili się po przyjęciu przez nią przeprosin.

-Przyniosłem ci papiery odnośnie pewnej sprawy.-Rząd wyjął z teczki, której Molly wcześniej nie zauważyła, papiery i położył je na stoliku.

-Kiedy się z nimi zapoznasz, skontaktuj się ze mną.-dodał i wyszedł z mieszkania nie żegnając się.

Kobieta nie wiedziała jak bardzo bała się tej rozmowy do momentu, gdy została sam na sam z Sherlockiem.

***

Zamykając za sobą drzwi na Baker Street czuła dziwną pustkę. Nie była w stanie racjonalnie myśleć, ale kilka głębokich wdechów zimnego powietrza ocuciło ją. 

Wiedziała, że Sherlock nigdy jej nie kochał. Bała się jednak usłyszeć od niego prawdę, bo to oznaczało, że ma się poddać. Cała rozmowa z mężczyzną sprowadzała się do przeprosin i wyjaśnień. Wyjaśnił jej okrojoną wersję wydarzeń opowiedzianą przez Johna i dowiedziała się, że gdyby nie śmiertelne zagrożenie, Sherlock nigdy nie zapewniałby o swojej miłości. Nie czuł jej, nie miał więc o czym zapewniać.

 _"W końcu nie jestem Irene"_ stwierdziła gorzko.

-Chyba nie tego oczekiwała pani po rozmowie z moim bratem.-usłyszała i podniosła wzrok ze stóp. 

-Nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy-westchnęła i podążyła za nim do czarnego auta stojącego blisko, ale nie na tyle by Holmes zauważył go z okna salonu.

-Musimy porozmawiać panno Hooper.

-Chyba tak.-kiwnęła głową i nie czekając, aż ktokolwiek otworzy jej drzwi, weszła do środka.

W aucie jak zwykle siedziała Anthea, która nie oderwała wzroku od trzymanego telefonu.

-Hej, Molly.-przywitała się wystukując kolejną wiadomość.-Mogłaś mu dać się wykazać manierami, teraz będzie marudny.

Zaśmiały się cicho a Mycroft wywrócił oczami. Dlaczego to on zawsze był powodem ich rozbawienia?

-Możemy porozmawiać u mnie?-zasugerowała patolog-Tam mam coś, co bym chciała wam obojgu pokazać.

-Oczywiście.-mężczyzna przytaknął grzecznie i podał adres kierowcy.

Droga nie była długa, trwała raptem piętnaście minut. Przez ten czas wszyscy siedzieli cicho i od czasu do czasu można było usłyszeć wibrację telefonu Anthei.

Otwierając drzwi od mieszkania, Molly zastanawiała się jaki bałagan panuje w środku. Ucieszyła się, że jednak pamiętała rano by ogarnąć i nie musi pośpiesznie sprzątać przy gościach. Powoli zdjęła zbędne ubrania i powiesiła na haczykach w przedpokoju. Przywitał ich Toby, który widząc Holmesa od razu zaczął się do niego łasić.

-Zdrajca-mruknęła kobieta.-Herbaty?

-Poproszę.-powiedziała Anthea a Mycroft przytaknął.

Zajęła się przyrządzaniem napoju ponieważ nie mogła znieść nerwów, które coraz bardziej nią targały. Gdy już herbata była gotowa, podała ją w dzbanku i wraz z filiżankami postawiła na stoliku w salonie. Po chwili poczęstowała też gości ciastkami, które upiekła w nocy gdy nie mogła spać.

-Jeszcze chwila-szepnęła widząc ponaglający wzrok mężczyzny. Szybko zabrała z sypialni mały kartonik i podała mu go.

-To wszystko wam wyjaśni.

Pudełko było zwykłym kartonem po butach, na którym Molly zgrabnym pismem napisała "Fasolka". W środku znajdowały się różne, czarnobiałe zdjęcia USG i wyniki poszczególnych badań.

-Tak myślałem.-delikatny uśmiech wstąpił na usta mężczyzny, by szybko zastąpiła go powaga.

-Znasz całą sytuację?

-Wolałbym usłyszeć pani wersję wydarzeń.

-Uhm.. ja...

-Jeśli się krępujesz, mogę was zostawić samych-powiedziała asystentka i odłożyła wszystkie zdjęcia do pudełka. 

Molly pokręciła głową.

-Po prostu nie wiem od czego zacząć.

-Najlepiej od początku.-zasugerowała z przyjaznym uśmiechem Anthea. 

-Sherlocka poznałam na studiach...

-Znam początek waszej znajomości.-przerwał Mycroft.

-Niekoniecznie.-kobieta uśmiechnęła się-Nie poznaliśmy się w laboratorium, tak jak panu powiedzieliśmy. Właściwie to tak, ale nie w taki sposób o którym wiecie. Tydzień po rozpoczęciu przeze mnie studiów, zgłosiłam się do pomocy jednemu z profesorów. Ponoć jego asystenci szybko odchodzili, nikt jednak nie wiedział czemu. Starsi studenci nie kwapili się do pomocy, więc korzystając z okazji, zostałam asystentką. Na pierwszym spotkaniu byłam sama z profesorem. Trochę opowiadał mi o swojej żonie i o naszej wspólnej pracy. Zrobił mi nawet herbatę!-zaśmiała się-Powiedział, że nie będzie miał do mnie żalu jeśli zrezygnuję po następnym spotkaniu, które było następnego dnia. Po zajęciach, podekscytowana otworzyłam drzwi i nawet nie zdążyłam wejść do środka. Dostałam czymś w twarz, co później okazało się być stopą zmarłego mężczyzny. Upadłam tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę pewnego studenta. To był Sherlock. Chyba było mu przykro, ponieważ od razu zaczął mnie przepraszać. Trochę się pośmiałam i wymusiłam na nim obietnicę, że nikomu nie powie o tym przykrym zdarzeniu. Uprzedził mnie, że jego starszy brat, może chcieć się ze mną spotkać, dlatego ustaliliśmy jedną wersję wydarzeń, którą to znacie.

-Nieważne jak błaha jest to sprawa, jestem pod wrażeniem, że tak długo zachowała to pani w sekrecie.

-I tak nie miałam komu go wygadać.-Molly wzruszyła ramionami-Nie miałam przyjaciół. Ale wracając do historii.-napiła się herbaty-Lata mijały. Skończyłam studia, zostałam patologiem. W międzyczasie Sherlock przestał spotykać się ze mną w laboratorium i zniknął. Wciąż nie wiem czemu. Ponownie spotkaliśmy się po tygodniu mojej pracy w St. Bart's. Ten zbieg wydarzeń trochę mnie rozbawił. Pominę moje fatalne zauroczenie pańskim bratem. Nie jestem z niego dumna ani z tego co robiłam. Pewnie gdybym nie słuchała koleżanek z pracy, wszystko wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej. Przed aferą z Eurus, był dzień gdy John poprosił mnie o sprawdzenie stanu Sherlocka. To było w dniu Huraganu Sherlock, więc rozumie pan. Był wtedy bardziej złośliwy, wredny. Oberwało mi się za to, że miałam wolne od kostnicy!

-Pewnie mówi pani o rocznicy zniknięcia Irene Adler.-mężczyzna zasugerował sięgając po ciasteczko.

-Mhm. Tak.-ścisnęła dłoń pod stołem-Gdy w nocy poszłam do niego, nikogo nie było. Czekałam i czekałam a gdy wrócił, wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko...

-Wtedy przespaliście się ze sobą?-na słowa Anthei Mycroft zakrztusił się.-Proszę uważać, sir. 

-A po wszystkim powiedział, że mnie kocha.-śmiech Molly nie miał nic wspólnego z rozbawieniem-Tylko dlatego, że przez cały czas myślał, że jestem Irene.

-Przykro mi, Molly.-asystentka Rządu wstała ze swojego miejsca, żeby przytulić kobietę. W tym momencie Molly cieszyła się, że ktokolwiek rozumie jej sytuację.

-To prawda? 

-Opowieść Molly pokrywa się z tym co zarejestrowały kamery, ale nie miał pan do tej pory czasu by przejrzeć nagrania.

-Rozumiem.

-Mam do pana prośbę.-szepnęła patolog.-Powiedziałam rano Sherlockowi, że niedługo wyjeżdżam do Szkocji.

-Udało ci się okłamać mojego brata?

-Nie. Powiedziałam prawdę.

-W takim razie co to za prośba?

-Byłabym niezmiernie wdzięczna gdyby pomógł mi pan znaleźć tam pracę. A raczej po prostu poszukać dla mnie parę ofert. Kiedy będę zajęta załatwianiem spraw z mieszkaniem tutaj, i szukaniem nowego gdzieś w Szkocji, nie wiem czy będę w stanie to wszystko pogodzić. Lekarz kazał mi się oszczędzać, mam trzydzieści lat i w moim wieku powinnam bardziej dbać o dziecko. A że chciałabym jak najszybciej opuścić Londyn, potrzebuję czyjejś pomocy. 

-Dopełnię wszelkich obowiązków. Spodziewa się pani członka mojej rodziny, więc zapewnię pani, panno Hooper, wszystko co potrzeba.

-Będziesz dobrym ojcem chrzestnym.-zaśmiała się cicho.

-Słucham?

***

Wieczorem, leżąc w łóżku, Molly nie mogła uwierzyć w przebieg całego dnia. Spodziewała się gorszych wydarzeń więc była mile zaskoczona. Już pogodziła się z brakiem uczuć wobec niej ze strony Sherlocka. Co więcej, zepchnęła to na dalszy plan, ponieważ teraz miała inne priorytety. Była w ciąży i nie mogła pozwolić sobie na zagrożenia płynące ze znajomości z detektywem. Mimo wszystko nie chciała wpaść w łapy kolejnego z groźnych przestępców ani stracić kruszynkę. Nie mogła zostać w Londynie też z innego powodu-wolała oszczędzić sobie stresujących pytań o ojca dziecka. Wiedziała, że gdyby poprosiła to Sherlock od razu zająłby się szukaniem go a John, doprowadziłby do śmierci mężczyzny a w lepszym przypadku-do uznania syna bądź córki. Tyle tylko, że ta opcja nie zakładała faktu ojcostwa jednego z Holmesów. Może gdyby to był przeciętny mężczyzna uciekający od odpowiedzialności, ale nie genialny detektyw!

Nie mogła pozbyć się z pamięci zdziwionej miny starszego brata Sherlocka. Nie spodziewał się, że to on zostanie ojcem chrzestnym swojego bratanka. Tylko tak mogła podziękować mu za to co robił. Nawet jeśli nie musiał, wziął pełną odpowiedzialność za dziecko brata. Normalnie poprosiła by Johna o to, ale nie chciała by jego przyjaciel kiedykolwiek dowiedział się o dziecku. A jakby nie było John to straszną plotkarą. Stąd też pomysł na Mycrofta w roli ojca chrzestnego-był odpowiedzialny i potrafił dochować tajemnicy. Wiedziała, że za pół roku będzie chciał wykonać odpowiednie testy by ostatecznie potwierdzić jej wersję. Rozumiała go i całkowicie popierała-gdyby była na miejscu mężczyzny, też by tak zrobiła. 

-Jak mogłam cię nie zauważyć przez tyle tygodni, Fasolko?-szepnęła i pogłaskała nieco wypukły brzuch.-Ale i tak cię kocham. Ciebie i twojego tatę, którego z nami nigdy nie będzie. Postaram się go zastąpić i razem z wujkiem Mycroftem sprawić, że będziesz mieć wspaniałe dzieciństwo.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ale jak to się wyprowadzasz?-usłyszała zdziwiony głos Johna i podniosła wzrok z nad szklanki wypełnionej sokiem-I to do Szkocji?! Ale jak?! Molly?  
Kobieta wybuchnęła śmiechem zaś doktor zaczął chodzić zaniepokojony po jej salonie. Widocznie był bardzo zdziwiony tym, co patolog mu powiedziała i nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu.  
-Za tydzień będę mieszkać w małej wiosce, na północy. Z okna domu mam widok na jezioro i stary zamek na wzgórzu. Do tego ledwie godzinę nad morze. Cisza, spokój. Czego mogę chcieć więcej?  
-Morze to masz też w Dover!-krzyknął sfrustrowany-Jeśli chcesz zmiany klimatu, zamieszkaj tam. Nie będziemy mieć do siebie setek kilometrów i widywać się tylko na święta. O ile w ogóle!  
-John...  
Molly wstała i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Uspokoił się i głęboko odetchnął czując, że za mocno zareagował. Jego przyjaciółka była dorosłą i odpowiedzialną kobietą, jeżeli więc uznała, że tak będzie dla niej lepiej, powinien to poprzeć. Ale część jego nie mogła. Dokładniej ta część, która myślała o niewielkiej grupce swoich przyjaciół i nie mogła pogodzić się z utratą kolejnego.  
-Dlaczego akurat tam? I dlaczego akurat teraz?  
-Już ci to mówiłam. Potrzebuję zmienić otoczenie i odetchnąć. Zacząć gdzieś na nowo i ogarnąć swoje życie. Londyn w tym jednak nie pomaga.  
 _"I Sherlock"_ dodała w myślach ze smutkiem.  
Mężczyzna jednak nie odpowiedział na to. Usiadł na fotelu, zajmując swoje poprzednie miejsce a Molly poszła jego śladem. John westchnął i potarł kark w zdenerwowanym geście.  
-Molls?  
-Tak?  
-Chodzi o twoją ciążę? Albo o ojca dziecka?-zapytał siląc się na delikatny ton.-To przez niego chcesz wyjechać, prawda?  
Kobieta zamarła.  
-Sherlock jest czasami głupi, nawet jeśli jest geniuszem.-stwierdził-Jego oszukasz, ponieważ ciągle nosisz za duże swetry ale twoja waga wróciła do normy, gdzie przez długi czas miałaś problem z przytyciem. Na ten szczegół on nigdy nie zwraca uwagi, chyba że chce dopiec swojemu bratu.  
-Chciałam ci powiedzieć, ale...  
-Bałaś się?-kiwnięcie w odpowiedzi było aż nadto wymowne-Molly. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od paru lat. Wiem, że sporo o sobie nie wiemy. Ba! Mówić mi po imieniu zaczęłaś dopiero parę tygodniu temu. Jednak wiem, że oboje zawsze możemy na siebie liczyć. Nie powinnaś się bać mówić takich rzeczy. Nie będę cię oceniać ani traktować jak coś gorszego, bo będziesz samotną matką.  
-Dziękuję John.  
-I nie martw się. Jeśli nie będziesz chciała, nie powiem Sherlockowi.-zaśmiał się-Nie chcę by przeprowadzał na tobie eksperymenty, takie jakie chciał na Mary.  
Na twarzy Molly pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Jak długo nie doceniała przyjaźni z nim? Stanowczo za długo.  
-W takim razie kim jest ojciec dziecka?  
Wiedziała, że to pytanie musi paść, ale wciąż nie wiedziała jak z niego wybrnąć. Po co każdy pyta o ojca? Ludzie nie mogą po prostu zaakceptować faktu, że czasem kobiety zostają matkami?  
-Nie... nie mogę ci powiedzieć.-widząc jak John próbuje zaprotestować, szybko dodała-Proszę, John. Nie drąż tego tematu.  
-Muszę-pokręcił głową-Jeżeli jakiś kretyn wyparł się dziecka, TWOJEGO dziecka, musi spotkać go należyta kara, Molls. Przecież wiesz, że umiem zmusić ludzi do odpowiedzialności.  
-John, nie nakręcaj się.-zachichotała jak pięciolatka.  
-Facet musi wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność, czy tego chce czy nie. Możemy nawet zaangażować Sherlocka! On chętnie w tym pomoże! Ten facet już jest martwy... albo lepiej nie, bo nie będzie płacił alimentów.  
-Akurat o finanse się nie martwię.  
-Serio?-uniósł zdziwioną brew-Czyli sama zrobiłaś z tym porządek? Jestem z ciebie dumny! Czym go postraszyłaś?  
-Niczym. Naprawdę. -wybuchnęła głośno śmiechem a jej przyjaciel, uśmiechnął się. Chyba taki właśnie efekt chciał uzyskać. Molly naprawdę za długo była ponura i smutna.  
***  
Dokładnie dziesięć minut po wyjściu Johna z mieszkania Molly, do drzwi zapukał kolejny gość. Zaskoczona, odłożyła zebrane naczynia do zlewu i podeszła aby je otworzyć. Przywykła do niespodziewanych wizyt asystentki Rządu, więc i tym razem nie była zaskoczona.  
-Przyniosłam ci parę ofert z okolic tego miasteczka.-powiedziała Anthea zamiast przywitania.  
-Może wejdziesz do środka?-zapytała Molly otwierając szerzej drzwi.  
-Co? A tak, jasne. Chętnie.  
Brunetka weszła do mieszkania wyjątkowo chowając telefon do kieszeni. Zdjęła płaszcz i powiesiła go szybko na haczyku. Czekając, aż patolog przygotuje herbatę, rozgościła się u niej w salonie.  
-Ciężki dzień?-kobieta postawiła przed gościem przygotowany na szybko poczęstunek-Może masz ochotę na kolację?-zerknęła na zegarek wiszący na ścianie-Już po dwudziestej więc moja pora na jedzenie się zbliża a nie chcę jeść sama.  
-Jeśli byś mogła, coś bez...  
-An, pamiętam twoje alergie.  
-No tak.-asystentka zaśmiała się i upiła łyk herbaty.  
Półgodziny później obie zajadały się sałatką w oczekiwaniu na dostawcę pizzy.  
-Możesz jeść takie niezdrowe rzeczy?  
-Nie tak dużo jak kiedyś, ale jeszcze tak.-Molly wzruszyła ramionami-Zresztą dzisiaj jest święto. Ty masz jutro wolne, a ja zaczynam urlop.  
-Rozwiązałaś już sprawę zwolnienia? Szybko.  
-Mhm.-potwierdziła-Mike uznał, że skoro mam tyle zaległego urlopu, to spokojnie mogę ominąć okres wypowiedzenia.  
-Dobry szef z niego.-An odłożyła talerz i znów zabrała się za herbatę.  
-Raczej cieszył się, że Sherlock już nie będzie do niego przychodził.  
Wybuchnęły śmiechem, co sprawiło, że Molly prawie zadławiła się pomidorkiem. Anthea szybko zareagowała i zaczęła klepać kobietę po plecach aż do skutku.  
-Wszystko okej?  
-Teraz już tak.  
Molly napiła się herbaty i odłożyła kubek z lekkim stuknięciem.  
-Co powiesz na powtórki "Doktora House'a" albo "Chirurgów"?  
-Powtórki?-brunetka uniosła zdziwiona brew-Jestem dopiero na drugim sezonie "Doktora"! A o tym drugim serialu to nawet nie słyszałam!  
-O nie! Musisz to szybko nadrobić!  
Wieczór minął im przyjemnie na oglądaniu serialu. Molly zdarzało się tłumaczyć zbyt zawiłe rzeczy nawiązujące do pracy lekarzy a Anthea opowiadała jak niektóre sytuacje wyglądają naprawdę pod względem prawnym. Świetnie się bawiły i ciągle śmiały. Kiedy w końcu dotarła do nich pizza, nieco zimna i paskudna, nie zwracając uwagi na jej stan, zjadły po kawałku i zapomniały o jej istnieniu.  
Im bliżej było północy, tym bardziej melancholijny nastrój zaczynał brać nad nimi kontrolę. Efektem tego siedziały otoczone ciepłymi kocami i z Tobym pomiędzy nimi. Anthea nawet przebrała się wcześniej w piżamę, którą Molly jej pożyczyła.  
-Czasem żałuję, że nasza przyjaźń tak się potoczyła.-westchnęła brunetka.  
-Co masz na myśli?  
-Mo, znamy się dwadzieścia pięć lat z czego przez ponad piętnaście nie rozmawiałyśmy ze sobą.  
-Brzmisz trochę tak, jakbyś żałowała, że wtedy cię zabrali.  
-Może tak jest.-kobieta zamknęła oczy-Czasem jestem tak przytłoczona obowiązkami, że nie mam nawet chwili aby obejrzeć głupi serial. Jutro jest mój jedyny dzień wolny w miesiącu. Całe dwadzieścia cztery godziny spokoju. O ile nie zdarzy się jakaś nagła sytuacja. Mo, to mnie naprawdę przytłacza. I frustruje. Wiedziałam, na co się pisałam, ale jednak... czasami mam dość. Chcę zrezygnować.  
-An...  
Patolog przytuliła ją mocno, aż kobieta jęknęła z bólu.  
-Skąd ty masz tyle siły w tym małym ciałku?  
-Nigdy nie żałowałam, że musiałyśmy się pożegnać.-wyjawiła, nie reagując na przytyk przyjaciółki-Owszem, bolało. W końcu miałam dziesięć lat a moja jedyna przyjaciółka powiedziała mi, że musi wyjechać. Co więcej! Powiedziałaś mi, że nie możemy się przyjaźnić. Że prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej się nie zobaczymy.  
-Byłam małą suką, prawda?  
-Głupoty gadasz. Wtedy przepłakałam długi czas. No bo jak to? "An nie chce się ze mną już przyjaźnić?" Mimo wszystko nie mogłam tego tak zostawić i przyjechałam do ciebie na rowerze. Ale ty już wsiadłaś do samochodu razem z dziwnym facetem ubranym w czarny garnitur.-zaśmiały się gorzko-Wywróciłam się ale pomógł mi kolejny dziwny facet. Powiedział nawet, że "moja przyjaciółka będzie pomagać w ważnych rzeczach"-zacytowała udając męski ton głosu, powodując lekki uśmiech na twarzy Anthei.  
-Wiedziałam od tamtej chwili, że będziesz kimś ważnym.-kontynuowała, wciąż ją tuląc- Osobą, która przyczyni się do dobra nas wszystkich. I pokochałam cię jeszcze bardziej. Nawet jeśli nie widziałyśmy się tyle lat, wciąż byłaś mi jak siostra.  
-Naczytałaś się za dużo komiksów, Mo.  
-Możliwe, An. Wiem jednak, że jesteś świetna w tym co robisz. To jest też powód dla którego Mycroft tak ci ufa i powierza tyle zadań!  
-Skąd...?  
-Nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka, ale bracia Holmes mają szczególnie dziwne nawyki w okazywaniu troski.  
-Fakt.  
-Nie zauważyłaś jak pozwala nam żartować z siebie? Albo kiedy jesteś zmęczona, to organizuje ci chwilę wytchnienia? Skarbie, on ci nawet jedzenie przynosił, kiedy pracowałaś w mojej kostnicy! Może nie jest w tobie zakochany, ale na pewno jesteś dla niego ważna. A to, że czasem nas nazwie złotymi rybkami... To jego sposób na zdystansowanie się.  
-Czuję się głupia przez ciebie teraz. Byłabyś lepsza w tej robocie niż ja.  
-Wątpię. Zawsze chciałam zostać patologiem.  
-Więc dlatego odrzuciłaś ich ofertę?  
-Wiedziałaś?  
-Sama cię zarekomendowałam!  
Molly zaczęła ziewać, co przerwało ich wylewną rozmowę.  
-Chyba pora spać, co?  
-Mhm.-szepnęła sennie.  
Ułożyły się w łóżku i spały przytulone, zupełnie jakby znów miały mniej niż dziesięć lat. Ich ciała dobrze ze sobą współgrały i wciąż pamiętały swoje nawyki, jak rozkopywanie się Molly albo zabieranie kołdry przez Antheę. Nawet jeśli taki wieczór mógł się już więcej nie powtórzyć, obie były szczęśliwe. Zwłaszcza, że ich przyjaźń odżyła na nowo.  
Późnym rankiem Molly przeciągała się w łóżku, głośno ziewając. Podniosła się z cichym jękiem, czując zmęczone mięśnie. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że jest sama a wspomnienia niespodziewanie stały się bardziej wyraziste. Podnosząc kołdrę jej wzrok przykuła złożona kartka, którą szybko pochwyciła nim Toby zaczął się nią bawić. Schowała ją do małej kieszonki, znajdującej się tuż na piersi w piżamie.  
-Dzięki Bogu za brak porannych mdłości.-uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia w łazienkowym lustrze.  
Siedząc wygodnie na kuchennym blacie i popijając herbatę, otworzyła liścik.

  
_Mo,_   
_Musiałam wyjść. Nie chciałam, żebyś widziała moją zawstydzoną twarz rano. Nie często (a właściwie nigdy) zdarza mi się dzielić swoimi uczuciami z kimś innym. Na szczęście to byłaś Ty, więc wszystko jest w porządku._   
_W nocy wydarzył się też kryzys, więc nici z mojego wolnego dnia._   
_Chciałam ci podziękować za ten wieczór. Może za bardzo się rozckliwiłam, ale to i tak nic. Poczekaj, aż maluch się urodzi. Dopiero wtedy będę najbardziej płaczliwą ciocią świata._   
_Wierzę, że nam się uda. Obie będziemy szczęśliwe i wszystko ułoży się tak, jak to sobie wymarzyłyśmy będąc małymi smarkulami._   
_Kocham Cię,_   
_An._   
_PS. Jutro przyjdzie ekipa od przeprowadzek, która powoli zacznie cię pakować. Daj znać, jeśli dwunasta nie jest w porządku._

-Cała Anthea-zaśmiała się cicho.  
Tylko przy niej kobieta odważyła się ukazać swoją szaloną ale też i wrażliwą naturę. Molly była niezwykle ucieszona z tego powodu. Powoli wszystko stawało się jasne a życie nabierało stabilizacji. Nieważne, że czekała ją przeprowadzka za parę dni. Kobieta już teraz czuła się spokojna, wiedząc, że w każdej chwili może liczyć na Johna i An.  
-Oby twoje słowa się spełniły.

 


End file.
